


sugar and spice (and all things nice)

by atroxareia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oikage Week, SO MUCH FLUFF, and its not for coffee, can someone teach tobi how to human pls thank, coffee shop AU, extreme levels of thirst, kageyama and hinata are bffs...kinda, kageyama's inappropriate leering (murderous glaring), minor kenhina, oikawa's silly obnoxious flirting, well theyre TRYING ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atroxareia/pseuds/atroxareia
Summary: “So, what do you want?” Hinata asks, his cold-reddened face still half hidden behind his scarf, grateful for the sizzling warmth of the coffee shop they have just entered.“That one,” Kageyama motions with his head towards what is clearly not a beverage.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oikage Week Day.. 3. I think.
> 
> LOL, yet another title from a retro song, and surpremely cheesy to go with a coffee shop au :') btw, being a non-american non-native english speaker, i had no idea this was a nursery rhyme, i got so surprised searching the lyrics on google, i suppose that exceeds my expectations about its cheesiness, but oh well X'D

 

When Hinata brought it up, Kageyama shrugged and said _whatever,_ which was the prime example as to why they had to do what Hinata so wisely suggested: _Friendship Activities._ Calling it _that_ certainly did not help his case, but the fact remained; through the process of elimination, they came to the conclusion that the only thing they could be called was friends, except they did nothing friends were supposed to do together. Most of their talks were comprised of Hinata talking and Kageyama shrugging at him, to which Kageyama also shrugged in response when Hinata pointed out. _You aren’t high schoolers now, you need to at least_ act _like well-functioning human beings_ was what Kenma had said without lifting his head from his phone, and Hinata repeated that to Kageyama proudly then added that his boyfriend was so wise, to which his best friend, _or whom he hoped was his best friend_ , again shrugged and said _whatever_ in response shamelessly and without one ounce of self-reflection. Hinata had left the part with which Kenma continued, _Otherwise your friendship wouldn’t last_ , for he didn’t desire any smartass comments or snarky faces aimed to mock his pure feelings, instead he chirped for getting a vague, neutral _whatever_ he was becoming awfully used to and told Kageyama that Kenma discovered _just the cutest coffee shop_ and Kageyama was going to _absolutely_ love it. Kageyama had the feeling that Hinata assuming something like that fed the countertheory regarding their supposed friendship, but he didn’t bother pointing it out. He saw no point in sitting on a small round table and pretending to enjoy meaningless human interaction, and it was doubtful his taste and anyone’s who was willing to date Hinata would align.

“Still don’t see why we’re doing this,” Kageyama grumbled, walking on a ice-covered pavement.

“This line you just said is the exact reason why we’re doing this,” Hinata replied.

It was freezing cold outside. Hinata had buried himself under three layers of thick wool and an impenetrable coat from coarse material as the outer defense while Kageyama casually put his hands in the pockets of his soft winter jacket and frowned at his friend’s state in derision.

“I’m gonna laugh at you if you get sick and miss the practice,” Hinata said. “And you get no chicken soup.”

Kageyama, again, shrugged. He hadn’t been sick since he was five and he had no intention to get poisoned by anything Hinata cooked. He was going to leave that honor to Kenma, at whom he once nodded.

Hinata huffed and continued to stomp his feet, pretending he wasn’t all that affected by the cold. But after a while, it dawned on Kageyama.

“Hinata.. You’re lost, aren’t you.”

“ _We_ are lost, Kageyama. Can you at least pretend to care?”

“So you admit having us lost,” Kageyama underlined, ignoring the rest of the statement.

“Um…” Hinata started. “Just wait, I can’t check my phone with my gloves on!”

Kageyama groaned. Now they were threading on slippery sidewalk, Hinata hopping to get warm even though he was as overdressed as an eskimo, making him look like a small overexcited polar animal than anything else. He managed to pull his phone out with freezing hands while Kageyama watched him disinterestedly.

“You could have offered to do this yourself,” Hinata said. “You aren’t even wearing gloves.”

“This was your idea and you’re gonna get us there,” Kageyama answered cruelly.

Hinata continued to hop to make up for the lack of warmth in their relationship as well. Thankfully, the place turned out to be very close. _So_ close, Kageyama snorted when he realized how Hinata kept on missing it.

“Aaaaah,” Hinata exclaimed when they finally entered the small rustic coffee shop which thankfully was not filled to its brim with people. “Warmth, I’m never leaving you again!”

Kageyama ignored his friend’s dramatic gesture and scrutinized the place. Surprisingly, it wasn’t offensively bright or glittery pink in any way. He had been expecting somewhere more suitable for cutesy couples and giggling middle school girls, instead he was relieved to find a place rather dignified.

“Okay so I came here a few times with him but Kenma gave a lot of names for us to try too and our taste is probably different but I like pumpkin spice a lot,” Hinata chattered quickly, hoping Kageyama to pick something a little more colorful than regular black coffee. “Look, there’s the list. What do you want?”

“That one,” Kageyama hissed, pointing at the counter with his head.

When Hinata turned to that direction, he was met with a cheerful looking beautiful guy with chestnut hair and eyes in the same shade, smiling while talking to a customer in a sweet way he would think kageyama would normally hate. Hinata stared back at his friend’s face, astonished.

“I meant, as a drink,” he enunciated, but Kageyama didn’t answer. He was downright glaring at the man, and Hinata couldn’t decide in what manner he wanted to hit that. Shortly after seeing a slight blush form on his cheeks, Hinata decided against the possible money-owing and settled on wants-to-bang.

Hinata cautiously neared the counter alongside while stealing glances at Kageyama who was oozing that nasty aura which always scared people away. Hinata thought of warning him that his scary face would probably only freak the guy out and kill his chances with him, but before he could say anything, the victim noticed their presence.

“Hi! May I take your order?”

Kageyama continued to stare at him without answering and Hinata watched as the cute guy’s eyes widened and his sweet smile turned a little unsure.

“Kageyama, psst,” Hinata whispered, hoping for him to stop glaring at the guy as if he wanted to murder him in a dark alleyway afterhours.

“Huh?”

But Kageyama wasn’t the only one who took notice of him. The cute guy turned to Hinata and quirked an eyebrow, his face completely losing its cheer. Suddenly it dawned on Hinata how the two of them looked like in a cozy coffee shop alone.

“Oh-wait, my- _for my best friend,”_ Hinata blurted out in panic, “he’ll try pumpkin spice latte, not the cursed tar juice.”

The guy blinked a few times, then gave a little chuckle.

“That may be a little too much for _your best friend,”_ he said in a sweet, smooth tone, face regaining that cheerful expression immediately. “Maybe he’ll try, um, french vanilla?”

“I want something without the sugary stuff,” Kageyama said gruffly, completely missing the point.

“Really?” The pretty guy raised his eyebrows for a moment, his smile carrying a hint of a different emotion now. “You look like you could use some sugar.”

Kageyama gaped at the guy, his face turning redder each passing moment, looking like he was about to do or say something incredibly inappropriate. But before Hinata could intervene, a purposeful cough interrupted them.

“We don’t provide those kind of services,” an irritable looking tall blond with glasses snapped at Kageyama. “Please give your _coffee_ order and move on, you’re making everyone else wait.”

The cute guy turned to the newcomer with silent indignation and Kageyama sneered for getting interrupted. Hinata quickly gave the order to not let the awkward moment prolong and turn into a quarrel – pumpkin spice for him, french vanilla latte for _his best friend_ – and hastily dragged Kageyama to the end of the counter.

“What the hell was up with that guy?” Kageyama hissed once they were out hearing range.

While Hinata had to agree the glasses guy was awfully rude, if he was forced to guess, he would admit that glasses dude naturally had a problem with how Kageyama looked like he wanted to eat the guy and the other looked like he would happily let him. Instead of saying that, Hinata copied the behaviour he had to tolerate so many times before from his friend and just shrugged. He hoped for a successful end to their courtship or Kageyama’s mood would be unbearable for the rest of the day, but he himself wasn't doing very well either, Hinata was already tired of it all while Kageyama continued to glare at the two standing behind the counter. He obviously couldn’t make out the conversation between them or see their expressions fully, but he _did_ see the cute guy had a really great ass. When Hinata noticed where Kageyama's eyes were fixated, he started to cough, not wanting that nasty blond to notice and make another, this time even more obvious comment about them.

Soon, but definitely not soon enough, the cute guy brought their order.

“My shift ends at 6,” he said to Kageyama boldly, who nodded with a dark look. Hinata supposed that himself would run the other way if he saw a guy glaring at him like Kageyama was doing, but the other guy, judging from his half-lidded eyes and rather seductive smile on his flushed face, seemed to like it.

Hinata started to slurp his drink down as he got the gnawing feeling he was witnessing the forming of a terrible couple that would shame him and Kenma in public. Befriending Kageyama may have been a mistake.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well.. hinata is right :^)


	2. Chapter 2

“Tsu-chan,” Oikawa turned to Tsukishima after two boys went away, a nauseating smile on his face an alarming sight to anyone who knew him well enough. “Why do you wanna die so much?”

Tsukishima had recently been promoted to Tsu-chan from Megane-kun when Oikawa realized the former nickname infuriated the blond bastard significantly more. It sounded familiar as if they were friends or even closer which was an idea that abhorred Oikawa just as much, but he was willing to stand the pretense. After all, Megane-kun himself had been doing such a fine job at being a magnificent source of annoyance.

“Working near you makes me crave death,” _Tsu-chan_ gritted out quickly without even turning in his direction from his inspection of the cleanliness of the counter, refusing to react to the nickname. From the corner of his eye he could still see the black haired guy checking out Oikawa's ass but he chose wisely to ignore him this time, mostly due to unwillingness to utter the sentence that described the situation. He could live all his life without ever having to mention Oikawa's ass.

Tsukishima was Oikawa's superior by mere luck, having started to work there only two months earlier than him, he had just been at the right place at the right time - or the opposite, seeing that he was about to quit when he was promoted - when former manager quit his job with a melodramatic display and the owner was frustrated enough about it to make that snap judgment. Now Tsukishima was patently tied to the establishment, despite all his desire to escape menial jobs.

“Maybe you should see someone about that,” Oikawa added, closing the lid of a cup a bit too forcefully, poisonous smile still gracing his features. “Or I will find a remedy for that craving myself."

 

-

 

Oikawa had seen the boy the moment he stepped into the coffee shop, but had only managed to give him a once over while he took care of a particularly detailed order of a particularly demanding customer, failing to notice the smaller of the two. _Just my type,_ Oikawa thought with a quickening of his pulse, intent to find a chance to flirt with him, irritated that Tsukishima breathing down his neck was ruining his magic. Few moments later when he noticed the hot guy glaring at him like he wanted to either fuck or murder him or both, he was even more intrigued. He could always use the challenge of turning the option two into option one. It would have gone much smoother without that small redhead interrupting them and Tsukishima being a hellspawn, but he had at least gotten a cute, angry, enthusiastic nod out of him at his notice about the end of his shift. He wondered if he was going to be as enthusiastic and intense about certain _other_ matters, biting his lip in excitement, things really did seem promising. When it was with someone he found that attractive he would rather not look easy, but if he was going to stare at him like _that_ during their date, it was going to prove to be impossible not to sleep with him right away. His mind drifted away to wonder where he would take him.. He wanted to leave the decision to the other, he had already made the first move after all, but then again, he _did_ seem like the type who could use a little nudge in the right direction. Oikawa really wanted to get to know him first at least a little before sucking face inevitably but it was too early for dinner and going to another coffee shop would be too silly - he hoped he would consider that. Maybe movies and a little tour in the nearby park,.. or even an amusement park, he really did love making out on the wheel.. Then he thought of the aquarium, one of his favourite spots, but he didn't feel like committing indecent exposure in front of all that children soon enough. But late visits were more secluded so it could work, after all.. He wasn’t sure where he really-

"Hey, it's overflowing," his co-worker warned him shyly. Oikawa turned the faucet off, swearing. He was already too distracted. 

He checked the clock from the corner of his eye. There was only one hour left to wait. 

 

- 

 

"Finally," Hinata yelled once they were out of the coffee shop and in the freezing cold again, the memory of the joy he had experienced when its welcoming warmth saved him from double digits under zero completely gone from his mind. Now all he wanted was to get as far as possible from that place.

"What? This was _your_ idea, remember?"

"When I asked to have a friendly cup of coffee with you,  I wasn't signing up to watch you eye-fuck a random stranger for two hours straight," Hinata made a face. "How about thinking of other people for a change? Nobody could sit anywhere around us because of you." _And you didn't even listen to me talk,_ Hinata refrained from saying wisely, even though he was most upset about his thunder being stolen. This was supposed to be the day they consolidated their friendship, not the possible anniversary of a terrifying couple.

"I did _not_ eye-fuck him for two hours."

"One and a half, then. I'm glad you agreed to leave."

"I wasn't gonna wait for his shift to end," Kageyama brushed it off, stomping away from his friend. 

"Yes, you gotta keep _some_ of your cool," Hinata murmured before he could stop himself.

"Says the guy who declared his undying love on the first date."

_"You promised not to bring that up!"_

Kageyama sneered and enjoyed the silence while Hinata was reliving the horror with a furious blush on his face. It was a miracle Kenma didn't dump his ass then and there in the aquarium, right before the shank tank. Why couldn't he at least do it while they were having dessert earlier?

"I hope you declare your love for whatshisname tonight and get dumped too," Hinata said with the smallest voice. 

Kageyama suddenly stopped walking. 

"What, you're actually worried about that? _Worried?_  You know the feeling? Are you finally becoming human-"

But Kageyama wasn't listening. He realized he already did something only slightly less horrifying than the prospect of confessing on the first date: he forgot to ask his name.

"I don't know his name."

"What?"

_"I forgot to ask his goddamn name."_

"Well then," Hinata said, a wide smile appearing after he gaped at his friend like a fish. "My love declaration doesn't sound so bad now, does it?" 

Kageyama turned to him, his expression dark and his rage almost tangible.

_"It does."_

 

Less than a mile away, another stranger but this time someone whose attentions Oikawa definitely was _not_ appreciating flashed a sleazy smirk and asked _what cute name a cute guy like him happened to have_ while Oikawa felt all blood drain from his face, but not from annoyance as expected. He had just realized, among the chatter of the work and interrupters and the prospective boyfriend being a little too attractive, they had forgotten to exchange names.

In complete harmony already, Oikawa was swearing at himself for his lack of eloquence. This was the first time he made such a mistake with a date, but something in the back of his mind was whispering him that it was far from being his last.

 

 


End file.
